Until the end
by faby-nan
Summary: "Hasta que el mundo se nos venga encima, sigamos creyendo, birdie."


_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Posible OoC, UA, uso de nombres humanos. Cursi, cursi, cursi y ¿ligero angst?_

* * *

_**Until the end.**_

Te sostendré entre mis brazos hasta que ya no pueda más, hasta que se sientan tan débiles que no puedan más que temblar. E incluso así, te seguiré abrigando entre ellos.

Y de mis ojos, de esos ojos que nunca dejan ni dejarán de mirarte, verás brotar las palabras más bellas. Infinidad de promesas de amor dirigidas a ti, a tu alma hermosa.

Mis ojos te miraran a ti y sólo a ti, hasta que ya no puedan más, hasta que toda la luz en ellos se extinga, hasta que no me sea posible distinguirte más y aun así tu recuerdo quedará tatuado en mis párpados, en mi espíritu.

Y mi labios alcanzaran los tuyos y te besaré como siempre hago, hasta que pierda toda sensibilidad en ellos, y aún inflamados y rotos buscarán los tuyos rozándolos apenas con mi aliento, para después unirlos con dulzura y paciencia.

Te amaré hasta que no pueda más.

Y de tus labios brotará, como ahora hace, ese "te amo" que me deja sin aliento, que parece una plegaria, que oculta un "no me dejes". Ese "te amo" que adormece mis sentidos y lo vuelve todo paz.

Y hasta el final te seguiré diciendo "No tengas miedo"

Tus ojos amatistas me miraran aterrados, como siempre, gritando desesperados ese "no te vayas" que pugna por salir de tus labios hermosos, y las lágrimas salpicando tu rostro sucumbirán ante mis besos.

Tu nombre que lucha por salir de mis labios será remplazado por el sonido de los tuyos susurrando el mío.

"Gilbert, Gilbert".

Sonando tanto a plegaria que me destrozará, como lo hace ahora.

Y ese "todo está bien" que siempre te digo, que siempre consigue consolarte, no será dicho, ya no más. Porque estaré tan agotado de decirlo, o quizá porque mis cuerdas vocales estarán ya demasiado destrozadas que sólo atinarán a tararear para ti esa canción que busca que dormites aunque sea un momento. Porque las bolsas bajo tus ojos hace tiempo que son demasiado notorias y los círculos negros bajo ellas se han vuelto tan preocupantes.

¿Cuántos días llevas ya sin dormir?

¿Cuántos más permanecerás sin hacerlo?

Pareciera, a veces, que estás adherido a mi pecho. Y siento el temblor de tu cuerpo, como estoy seguro que lo haré cuando _aquel_ momento llegué. Tus lágrimas no pararan, como no lo hacen ahora. A pesar que tu llanto se apagué de a poco. Sonreiré, como lo hago siempre, y tú harás lo mismo a la vez que crees en todas aquellas promesas que mi mirada te trasmite.

Y aún si es una mentira, seguirás creyendo un poco más.

Hasta que el mundo se nos venga encima, sigamos creyendo, birdie.

Creamos que la noche es eterna y que el mañana tardará o que, quizá, jamás llegará.

Creamos que no hay razones para tener miedo.

Y que estarás a mi lado eternamente.

Que es nuestro "felices para siempre" y no el final.

Y te amaré hasta que mis brazos no puedan sostenerte, hasta que mis ojos no puedan ya mirarte, hasta que mis labios no puedan besarte y no quede rastro de sonrisa en ellos, hasta que mis oídos sean incapaces de escuchar tu dulce voz.

Y entonces, cuando ya no pueda prometerte nada más.

Cuando ya no sea capaz de robarte una sonrisa y alejar todos tus miedos.

Cuando el mañana nos alcance y ella venga con él…

Cuando el adiós sea inevitable…

¡Oh, Mattie! Cuando llegue el final y ella me lleve lejos, tan lejos.

Voy a seguir prometiendo.

Voy a seguirte adorando.

Seguiré amando lo que eres y lo que no.

Y quizá, pensarás que es pronto para partir y vayas a llorar más de lo que pueda soportar.

Pero estaré ahí, de algún modo.

Y hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

Yo te amaré.

Hasta el final, te amaré hasta el final.

_Y después de él._

* * *

**N/A: **Éste lo escribí el veinte de diciembre, así que traía un poco de locura pre-apocalíptica, probablemente no tiene mucho sentido, pero es PruCan así que por eso lo público, aparte de que lo amo, así fail y todo. Sí, esto es cursi, demasiado lo acepto, pero supongo que está bien ser cursi de vez en cuando (aunque yo lo sea siempre).

¡Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. dejen reviews!

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
